A Typical Day
by numbuhweirdo
Summary: A typical day at the infamous KND treehouse turns into chaos!
1. Bored

A Typical Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door.

Chapter One: Bored

"NUMBUH 3, WOULD YA TURN DOWN DA MUSIC?" screamed Numbuh 5. "But Numbuh 5, it's the Rainbow Monkey theme song!" she complained.

In the background, the music was blaring, "Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! Oh so very round and super chunky! Bringing love wherever they go! Everyone is made of a big rainbow! Oh red and orange, and green and blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we- love- you!"

"'Nd tha's exactly why weh all want it turned down, or betteh, off!" Numbuh 4 muttered.

"ARGH! Who took Numbuh 5's candy stash?" screamed Numbuh 5, wanting a bit of candy and finding her secret door empty...

"Eh, s-s-sorry, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 blushed, feeling ashamed of himself. Though he did not know this, it was the beginning of a minor crush on Numbuh 5.

"NUMBUH 5 IS SOOO GUNNA KILL YA," Numbuh 5 screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SECRET CANDY STASH? You know I guard it with my life!"

"Geez, Numbuh 5, it's just a cruddy box o' candy… Numbuh 2 didn't think yeh were gunna blow up 'bout it…" Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"ARGH, Numbuh 5 don't believe this, what is WRONG with you people?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Numbuh 1 roared. He rarely blew up like this, let alone told his own team members to shut up!

"THIS IS INSANE! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE A DAY OFF, DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE GOING TO ARGUE ALL DAY!"

He started to groan, as the music intensified with each word he said. "AND NUMBUH 3… PLEASE SHUT THAT THING OFF!"

Everyone obeyed, and quietly sneaked into their rooms so Numbuh 1 wouldn't continue his lecture about being a proper team and "All o' that junk," as Numbuh 5 would put it.

Numbuh 1 sighed, and looked around.

There were no missions, nothing to do at all… But Numbuh 1 had an idea…"KIDS NEXT DOOR, COME TO MAIN HEADQUARTERS AT ONCE!" Numbuh 1 shouted into the microphone.

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 all thought that he was going to continue his lecture, so they didn't come. After a minute of none of them showing up, Numbuh 1 was furious!

He was commander of sector V, for heaven's sake! (This sector is the best of the best.) "KIDS NEXT DOOR, NUMBUHS ONE THROUGH 5 OF SECTOR 5 SHALL COME HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE… Oh, No! What was Numbuh 1 going to do?

I… ER… WELL I, UMM… I WILL DO SOMETHING BAD!" Numbuh 1 finished, stuttering on his last words.

As the members filed in, Numbuh 5 chuckled, "Ohhh, we wouldn't want Numbuh 1 here to do somtin bad, now would we?

"Oh, boss, whatever ya do, don' do anything BAD!" she gasped, in mock horror.

All of the other members started laughing, and Numbuh 3 laughed so hard, she collapsed on the couch where Numbuh 4 was sitting. Actually, she collapsed right on top of him!

He turned red with embarrassment, and it turned to anger as he tried to cover up his crush.

At this, every operative except for Numbuh 4 laughed at him, including Numbuh 1! "Eh, Numbuh 3, would yeh mind gettin' off o' me?" he asked, bright red still.

"Oh, err, sorry, Numbuh 4," answered Numbuh 3. Now it was her turn to blush. Everyone else chuckled.

After muttering to each other how naïve and oblivious they were, Numbuh 1 became calm and started to talk.

"OK, everyone, I had an idea."

"As we all know, there are no missions. If this continues, we will die of boredom. What we need is some entertainment. I say we take on a vote about what to do in our spare time!"

I redid this chapter, and fixed some minor mistakes. 7-10-05


	2. The Voting!

A Typical Day

Chapter Two: The Voting!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND!

Before the voting, everyone was very unorganized as Numbuh 1 was waiting patiently for everyone to calm down.

Numbuh 3 resumed singing the rainbow monkey song with her CD, along side a horrified Numbuh 4.

"Oh, OHH!" Numbuh 3 started bouncing on the couch. "Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, all- so- very-!

"Eh, would yeh mind shuttin' up for just ah moment!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

"Aw, you need a Cheer- Em- Up Cherry Rainbow Monkey Hug!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

When she aqueezed the 'cruddy' Rainbow Monkey to his face, Numbuh 4 was the exact color of the monkey!

For a moment, he seemed to almost be enjoying the hug… but then… "Stupid cruddy- Eck!" he moaned. "GERROF!"

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" she said teasingly.

"Ok, team, lets start acting _professionally_…" he raised an eyebrow at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

"Now, then… where were we? Ah, yes, let's vote!" Numbuh 1 said very 'professionally.'

"Ok, Numbuh 1." The rest of the team replied.

"Now, personally, I would like to check the mission boards, and see if there are any big missions-."

"Eh, okay, Numbuh 1, if dat's how yo' wanna spend da day…" Numbuh 5 muttered.

Numbuh 1 gave her a stony glare. Numbuh 5 smirked at him. He raised his eyebrows and said no more.

"I would like to go downtown and get some chili dogs and then finish building this awesome plane I've been working on!" spoke up Numbuh 2.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, I know! Let's have a tea party! And then play with rainbow monkeys! And then watch a marathon of Rainbow Monkey: The Series! And then…"

"Eh, okay, Numbuh 3, let Numbuh 4 have his turn."

Everyone smiled gratefully at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 3, oblivious to all of this, replied, "Okay!"

"Well, Ah say we go to the beach and get buried in the sand! 'Nd then go beat up some of those cruddy teenagehs!"

Numbuh 4 shouted. "Well, Numbuh 5 thinks all of your ideas are great, but Numbuh 5 thinks we should play Truth or Dare." She smiled mischievously.

"YAY! And I could bring some Rainbow Monkeys!"

"And I could eat chilli dogs during the game!"

"And we could play it in the mission room to make sure there aren't any important missions!

"Yeh, an' after that, we could go down to th' beach! An' maybe beat up some cruddy teenagehs!" "Well, then it is settled! We will play 'Truth or Dare!'" Numbuh 1 said.

No one noticed the mischievous smile Numbuh 5 had on her face…

Edited 7-10-05


	3. Matchmaker!

A Typical Day

Chapter Three: Matchmaker!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own KND!

So, after Numbuh 3 brought her load of rainbow monkeys to the mission room, Numbuh 2 got a pack of chili dogs, and Numbuh 5 made sure that everyone got hat they wanted, they settled down on a blanket set in the middle of the msissionroom.

Everyone sat cross-legged in a circle. After they set everything up, Numbuh 5 began to speak.

"OK, you guys, the rules are the following:

You have to pick Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, then you must answer honestly the question that is asked.

If you pick dare, then you must correctly do whatever dare one of us picks. If you don't follow the rules of the game, then we will have consequences."

"Ok, everyone got that?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Yes," everyone answered. "Well, then let's get it on!" Numbuh 5 said smoothly. "We will start with Numbuh 1 asking someone. " Numbuh 1, you're on!"

"Ok… Numbuh 2, truth or dare? "Dare," Numbuh 2 answered proudly, not knowing what was ahead of him. "Okay, I dare you to throw out those chili dogs!"

"WHAT! But… but... they are CHILI DOGS! They are perfectly good, and you can't just throw out them, I mean, only someone cruel and-"

"Numbuh 2, remember da rules. Ya have ta do it!" "Oh, fine, but I am going to get more anyways." And he dumped every single chili dog into the nearest wastebasket.

"Numbuh 2, it is your turn to ask a person Truth or Dare." Numbuh 5 said. "Ok..." Numbuh 2 muttered, still a little bit upset about the whole chili dog fiasco.

"Numbuh 4, Truth or Dare?" "DARE! Numbuh 4 said triumphantly. He wasn't about to pick Truth and then get asked… oh, who cares? He picked Dare! But, unfortunately for him, he didn't know what was coming…

"Numbuh 4-- I Dare you to let Numbuh 3 give you a total makeover!

" W-WHAT! Ah'm not gunna get ah makeover by a cruddy GIRL… Ugh… stupid cruddy…"

"Come on Numbuh 4!" Let's go!" Numbuh 3 screamed, excited about this. As they entered her room, Numbuh 4 was muttering something that is to horrid to put into words.

"Oh, Numbuh 4, it's not that bad! Just close your eyes, silly, and you won't notice a thing!

Numbuh 3 got out powder, lip gloss, eye shadow, a Rainbow Monkey makeover kit, and a rainbow monkey cap.

As she got everything out, Numbuh 4 clenched his fists and couldn't believe what he had done. Oh, well, it was better then picking truth and getting asked to reveal his secret cr—oh, well, let's get on with the makeover!

WhileNumbuh 3 put on the strange, smelly concoctions on his face, he just tried to think of happy things. Like the beach, and getting buried in the sand, and Numbuh T- Augh! He has got to stop thinking of her-

"OK, Numbuh 4, you are done!" as she finished, proudly lathering on the last of the bright pasty cream.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed, so loud that the others, waiting impatiently in the mission room, stifled giggles.

"Oh, silly, you look adorable! He he!" she giggled in her trademark flirty way.

As Numbuhs 3 and 4 came back to the mission room, Numbuh 3 still giggling and Numbuh 4 still muttering unwritable words, they thought they heard their teammates laughing about them, but nah… why would they be laughing? They would soon find out-

"Oh, hey guys…" Numbuh 2 said as they walked in, but never finished what he was going to say.

He continued, "AHAHAHA! Numbuh 4! This is priceless! This is almost better than seeing you, the finished product, finally telling Numbuh Th…" Numbuh 1 gave Numbuh 2 a glare under his glasses, and Numbuh 5 said, "QUIET, boy! We don' want 'em getting suspicious about…"

Now it was her turn to shut up. "What are you guys talking about?" Numbuh 3 said in her naive way. "Eh heh- Notin, no secrets going around, just chatting…" Numbuh 5 said sheepishly.

"Anyways, Numbuh 4, it is your turn to ask a person if they want Truth or Dare…" said Numbuh 1.

"Yes! Numbuh 1, Truth or Dare?" Numbuh 4 asked excitedly. "I would prefer Dare." Numbuh 1 replied.

"Okay- I Dare you to call Lizzie and tell her that you are her secret admirer!"

"But that makes no sense whatsoever! I'm already her girlfriend!" "Well, pretend you are someone else! Pretend you are a… zombie nerd, only act like you want to go out with her!

"Uhh… I can't believe I am doing this…" he muttered. He picked up the telephone and dialed Lizzie's Numbuh. "Hello," she asked in her sickly sweet voice. "Uhh… hey, it's your secret admirer. I love you, Lizzie."

He said in a muffled type of voice, making his teammates muffle their giggles.

"Ahh! I HATE secret admirers! Anyways, I already have a GREAT, loving boyfriend named Nigie, so BACK OFF!" she shrieked, and hung up.

At that, everyone burst out laughing. Numbuh 1 looked embarrassed, and he hung up quickly. As everyone stopped laughing, Numbuh 1 said, "OK, Numbuh 3, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, silly!" she laughed. "What is your deepest, darkest secret that doesn't have to do with your family?" "Umm… well… I kinda… err… like someone…" she drifted off. No one had seen this side of her before…

"Oh, who" Numbuh 2 cackled.

"Well, Numbuh 3 don't have to answer ya, 'cause that wasn't part of the question!" Numbuh 5 spoke up. Numbuh 3 gave her a grateful smile.

"OK, now it's my turn! YAY!" Numbuh 3 shouted. "Numbuh 5, Truth or Dare?"

"Numbuh 5 will go with the Dare" she replied coolly. "OK, I dare you to let your hair down."

Numbuh 5 looked up in astonishment. She had never let her hair out…well, she supposed it wouldn't hurt… after all, she could just put it back up…

She took out the hair ties, one by one, and everyone gasped in astonishment, as her unruly hair unraveled into dark waves.

She looked so… different! "Wow!" breathed Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 had to hold in a gasp.

"You are pretty!" "Aw, thanks." Numbuh 5 smiled, as she put her hair back up into her trademark braid.

"Well, everyone has picked either Truth or Dare." said Numbuh 2, streching.

"It's time ta go ta bed anyways. It's very late, and we should all get some shuteye, 'specially if we do dis again." Numbuh 5 said, yawning. So they picked up their belongings and went their separate ways.

As everyone went to sleep, Numbuh 4 couldn't help wondering who Numbuh 3 liked… maybe it was him… Numbuh 4 drifted off to sleep, a big smile on his face.


	4. Waking Up That Day

Chapter 4

Waking Up That Day

Disclaimer: I Don't Own KND!

I might have made the characters OOC last chapter, but that's just part of the plan…

Numbuh 1 sat up in bed and yawned.

With a jolt, he remembered that they would go to the beach today… he didn't know what had gotten into him last night… why would he agree to go to the BEACH?

Instead of wasting time in a babyish place with only a shovel, a pail, and a bottle of sun block instead of the mission room and all of there great technology.

He sighed… and decided to go get some breakfast. As he was walking down the hallway, a sudden thought made his day quite brighter…

Numbuh 2 sat up in his pilot bed. He was very tired but he was also very hungry, so after getting out of his bed and putting his miniature planes away so he would not trip on them, he decided to get breakfast.

Numbuh Three awoke with a start.

She had just been dreaming about rainbow monkeys and… HIM.

She couldn't get HIM out of his head… not after she had come so close to letting everyone know about liking HIM.

Sure, everyone thought she was all fluff and "cruddy and girly," as Numbuh 4 put it, but she really did have a side which she never showed: her sensible, mature side.

A lot of people thought she was a bit light headed and had no depth, but there really was depth in her… and in this depth she knew she really had feelings for HIM…

She stretched and jumped out of her bed, letting those thoughts amount in the back of her head.

She brought her two favorite rainbow monkeys, a green one and an orange, one close to her chin, and she bolted down the hall to get breakfast then do whatever was thrown at her.

Numbuh 4 wasn't quite awake yet when Numbuh 3 decided to make a change in her former plans and wake up Numbuh 4.

She jumped onto his bed, and he awoke and gasped. He was very frightened by this as he was still lightly sleeping, and he started screaming, "Ahh! NOOOO!" "Argh, yeh cruddy— Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 3 smiled sheepishly.

"I was just going to wake you up so you wouldn't sleep all day! Come on, silly, let's get breakfast!

She grabbed his hand before he could grumble one word about getting up at 8:30 in the morning, and pulled him along the hallway.

Numbuh 4 blushed at this movement and couldn't quite hide it. "What's wrong, Numbuh 4?" She asked, worriedly.

You seem awfully red… are you feeling okay?"

This made Numbuh 4 blush even redder, if possible. "Naw… Ah'm fione, Numbuh 3… jus' ah little hot, that's all."

"Oh okay Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said, her sensible side unfortunately not showing.

If it had been, Numbuh 3 would have been a lot happier, realizing what that had truly meant.

Numbuh 5 was a late sleeper, but today she awoke earlier than usual. She couldn't wait to relax at the beach… she stumbled out of her bed an decided to get some breakfast before everyone else ate everything.

Everyone arrived in the kitchen at around 8:45.

(A/N I'm going to take a guess at what they eat for breakfast, because I have no clue!)

Numbuh 1 sat down and poured himself some Frosted Flakes, Numbuh 2 had Fruit Loops, Numbuh 3 had Silly Sugary Rainbow Monkey Cereal, Numbuh 4 had a Poptart, and Numbuh 5 had a Raspberry Toaster Strudel.

They all ate in silence, until Numbuh 1 spoke up.

"Ok, team, like we said last night, we are going to go to the beach today, and in Numbuh 4's case, get buried in the sand."

"YIPPPEE! Yep, Ah'm gunna get buried in the sand!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Eh, right, well, anyways, let's get our stuff ready and go to the beach!" Numbuh 1 shouted excitedly.

"Wow, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 didn't think you liked beaches!" Numbuh 5 said suspiciously. "Well, I…YOU know!" He glared. "Ohhh, yep, you like beaches! How could've I forgotten!"

"Ehehe!" Numbuh 5 poked Numbuh 2 in the ribs because he was opening his mouth to comment on this strange conversation. "Yeah, we all love beaches!" Numbuh 2 said nervously.

Numbuh 3 and 4 were, as always, oblivious to this.

Numbuh 2 thought about what Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 had just said.

All of a sudden, it dawned on him that they were talking about playing Ma-

"Ey, gimme back mah Yipper magazine! "No way, you'll have to chase me! Tee hee!" Numbuh 4 ran after Numbuh 3, excitement flooding into his young face.

"The way the flirt, you'd think there was no tomorrow!"

Numbuh 5 said, looking amused and shaking her head. "Yeah… it is actually quite entertaining!" Numbuh 2 said, a crazy boyish look on his face.

"That is why we have to get them to admit their feelings!" and once we get to the beach, Numbuh 5 has a plan!"

"Normally, I wouldn't say this, because missions ARE more important than any regular day at the beach, but this will be no regular day!"

Numbuh 1 said, in spite of himself, smiling. They all smirked, knowing that in an hour or so, their plan would be in action!


	5. Going to the Beach

A Typical Day

Chapter 5: Going to the Beach

Disclaimer: These are getting annoying… I don't own KND!

As everyone finished packing up their things for the beach, they rode to the beach in the .C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to be safe. Luckily, no crazy villains tried to stop them… it looked like it would still be a day or rest and relaxation…

"Ey, Ah thought Ah told yeh that Ah wanted meh magazine back!" "Too bad, I still have it; you'll have to chase me again! Teehee!" Before Numbuh 4 could start running after Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 stopped him.

"Ey, what's so important in dat magazine dat ya won't let Numbuh 3 see?" Numbuh 4 blushed, saying "Eh- hehe, nothing!"

"Yeh, like Numbuh Five's gunna believe that yo' would chase Numbuh 3 around for nothing… or, never mind.

Maybe you would chase her around, just because you have a cru-"Numbuh 4 started racing after Numbuh 3. When he finally chased her into her room, he left silently, then got startled by the announcement.

"NUMBUH'S 2-5! REPORT TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY WITH YOUR BEACH SUPPLIES! WE NEED TO GET GOING!" blared the loudspeakers. "Well, I guess we should all go to his room…" Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 1 finished his speech.

And they all ran breathlessly to Numbuh 1's room, their bags and packages weighing them down.

Everyone was in his room in less than 5 minutes, with the exceptance of Numbuh 3, who was trying to catch her breath in her room, hiding in her rainbow monkeys.

When she finally got there, Numbuh 1 was tapping his foot with impatience.

"Well, Numbuh 3, it's about time you showed up!" "Sorry, I needed to catch my breath… anyways, why is it so important that we MUST get there now, anyways?" she asked, a little bit puzzled.

She knew that he HATED the beach, so she figured that he'd be in the Mission Room, waiting for some mission that would never come to come. She voiced this aloud, unaware of it. Numbuh 1 seemed a bit flustered, and said stuttering, "W-Well, I- umm-"

"He is going to finish up some paperwork, so he thought that the perfect place would be at the beach, so his team would be happy," Numbuh 5 put in quickly, knowing that Numbuh 1 would say the wrong thing.

"Wha? Hehe, yeah- yeah, I was going to work on some of that paperwork!" Numbuh 1 finally caught on, smiling, and he started looking more formal. Before anyone could comment, Numbuh 1 started talking again.

"Okay, team, we are going to leave now. So, no one needs to get a drink or food? Not even go to the bathroom?"

"Numbuh 5 has to go to da bathroom, she drank too much soda…" she mumbled, and went down the hallway to the bathroom. " I need to get some food, and then go to the bathroom," said Numbuh 2.

"Okay, then report back here as soon as possible!" Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 2 decided to go to the bathroom first… "Oh, hey Numbuh 5, you can go first!" Numbuh 2 ran into Numbuh 5, who was also going to the bathroom. "Nah, Numbuh 2, ya can go first."

"Are you sure?" Numbuh 2 said, a blush rising on his face, because of talking about going to the bathroom. "Aw, Numbuh 5 is sure; she'll be waiting out here…" "Okay, if you say so."

Numbuh 2 was a bit puzzled, he wondered if he was starting to develop a crush on Numbuh 5- why else would he blush when talking about the bathroom? He wondered aloud, "Nah, but am I? How am I supposed to tell if I am…?"

"Numbuh 2, are ya all right in dere? Numbuh 5 hears ya mumbling…" Numbuh 2 blushed again, and thought furiously, "Argh, why did I have to say that aloud…" "Yeh, I'm alright Numbuh 5… be out in a minute."

After he went, he came out and ran to the kitchen, watching Numbuh 5 step into the bathroom. He grabbed some Cheese Nips and a juice box, and ran back to Numbuh 1's room.

Numbuh 5 arrived shortly after him, and Numbuh 1 said, "Okay, team, let's go to the beach!" And for once, everyone was happy while going to the beach!

A few minutes later, they got into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. -Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously; Boasts Unbeatable Speed- and sped down the rode, awaiting the beach.

As they were inside, Numbuh 3 mumbled the Rainbow Monkey theme song, as usual, and Numbuh 4 mumbled how he was going to get buried in the sand. Neither of them noticed Numbuh's 1, 2, and 5 were missing…

Inside Numbuh 2's little driving room, the three missing operatives were talking quietly…"Okay, guys, remember, Numbuh 5's gunna ask Numbuh 4 'bout Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 2's gunna ask Numbuh 3 'bout Numbuh 4."

"Numbuh 1, so Numbuh's 3 and 4 aren't suspicious about you not doin' yo paperwork, you'll keep an eye on everyone and do… any paperwork you might wanna finish." Numbuh 5 ordered.

Everyone agreed to this, but Numbuh 2 had a question.

"But what if they don't admit it or get suspicious?" he asked, a bit doubtful. "Well, den we'll have ta try again another time." said Numbuh 5, calmly.

Numbuh's 1 and 5 snuck out quietly as they all approached the beach. Everyone was happy, and the two oblivious operatives not knowing about the scheme waiting ahead of them…


	6. An Interesting View

A Typical Day: Chapter Six

Chapter Six: An Interesting View…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door!

The beach looked like any other: Pure white sand, bright blue, non-polluted water, and white, thick foam crashing onto the shore, making small children giggle at the feel of the thick, cold whiteness. The sun was shining a golden brown, and the clouds were perfectly white, high in the sky.

Of course, such a scenic, beautiful imagine never lasts TOO long… "AHH! Where's Numbuh 5's special chair?" "Gimme… that… chilidog!" "Now, now, team, let's settle down!" "Gimme mah magazine! "NEVER!" "Ah said, GIMME MAH MAGAZINE!" "Numbuh 5 won't give you yo' chili dog unless yooz'll help me find my chair!"

At this point, Numbuh 2 safely stopped the bus, and everyone ran out, Numbuh 4 a great fiery red, chasing around a laughing Numbuh 3, possessing a magazine. Neither I, nor anyone else knows exactly WHAT was in that magazine… Hoagie had successfully claimed his chilidog, after a squabble with Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 5 had only misplaced her fold-up chair under a seat.

Everyone resumed their formal style, and marched to the sand. Numbuh 3 rushed to the sand, and started to make a simple yet beautiful sandcastle.

Numbuh 4 started to sing 'Buried in the Sand' as he dug himself into the sand.

Numbuh 5 always wondered why that boy did that… maybe it was practice for burying himself in his graveyard…

... Sheshuddered. No kid wanted to think about death…

She layed her chair down, sat on it,and started to think, letting everyone else talk, chat, build, and sing horribly in nNumbuh 4's case... Suddenly, she thought up an awesome idea… she rounded up Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 and thought up a better plan… "Hey, guys, I have an idea…"

CLIFFEH! Okay, this chapter was to buy myself some time and try to think of just WHAT Numbuh 5's plan was… heh… you see, I procrastinated with my chapter after it got deleted, so I forgot what I put after that… don't worry, Chapter 7'll be coming up soon, along with another chapter of The Creation of KND… and maybe it won't be as hasty… heh… -everyone glares- Heh, heh… well, eh… better late, and, uhm…. –gulps- short than, uh… never, hehehe? –Nervous laughter-


	7. The Plan

**A Typical Day**

**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own KND! What is it with these things…:P

"I have a plan!" Numbuh 5 shouted, as Numbuh's 1 and 2 raise their eyebrows.

That part of the morning seemed such a long time ago…

"Okay … no one knows what's in Numbuh 4's magazine that he wanted no one to see, righ'?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so…" said Numbuh 2. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"So, Numbuh 5 is pretty sure after Numbuh 4 got it back from Numbuh 3, it's around the picnic tables, eh?" she asked again, this time in deep thought.

"Uhh… yeah, I guess so…" said Numbuh 1.

"So… whaddya think could be in dat magazine?"

"I'm not sure…" "Exactly! So, we can find out!" said Numbuh 5. She was acting like they were really dumb for not figuring that out…. Well, maybe they were…

Numbuh 2 decided he was going to get it, so he ran off to the picnic tables to find it. "I have it!" he said, breathless.

They opened it up. It was just a regular wrestling magazine…

"HEY! There is an envelope that just fell out! I wonder why it didn't fall out before…?" exclaimed Numbuh 1.

They opened the envelope, and inside the envelope were many pieces of paper.

"By the name of the fourth flavor!" shouted Numbuh 5. This time it was Numbuh 2's turn to shush her.

"I wouldn't have though Numbuh 4 would be such a good artist!" Numbuh 1 said.

The papers had many drawings of Numbuh 3.In one of them, she was dancing around with a rainbow monkey. In another, there were many hearts saying 'K' inside of them. Many others just had random pictures of hearts and them together.

Numbuh 5 sucked her breath in, and the guys were just plain confused.

"What's so special about a couple of… OUCH!" Numbuh 1 jabbed Numbuh 2 in the stomache. "Ohh… I get it!"

Numbuh 5 smacked her forehead in disgust.

"Well… what are we going to do with this?" they asked together.

Numbuh 5 said slyly, "Oh, I have an idea…"

So, I actually finished this on time, eh? Next chapter will be one of the longest chapters I've EVER done… So don't expect it to come out right away… but can you believe it? I've updated two stories within two days! Maybe I AM getting my act together! So, I know this chapter is saying the same thing over and over again but I promise, it'll have a real plot... soon!


	8. Realization Dawns

A Typical Day

Chapter Eight: Realization Dawns

Disclaimer: I DON'T own KND.

AN: Notice I use 'likes' instead of 'love'

"We will use this as blackmail, and we'll make Numbuh 4 tell Numbuh 3 how he feels about her!''

Everyone gasped. "That sounds like a good idea… but will Numbuh 3 confess if she hears him say that?" "I'm sure she will, I'm surprised she held in her crush this long without telling anyone…"

"Well, actually, she and Numbuh 5 had a girl talk, and she told me that she liked him right after I told her Numbuh 5 liked Numbuh tw…"

At this point, Numbuh 5 gasped and blushed, Numbuh 1 walked swiftly away to get a pistachio ice cream cone, and Numbuh 2 blushed.

"Numbuh 5… y-you like me? Why didn't you just tell me?" Numbuh 5 sighed.

"Because… I knew you didn't like me." He took a deep breath. "Actually, Numbuh 5… I do. I thought **you** didn't like **me!**

At this point, they were facing each other, amazed. The whole time, they were both just too shy to tell the other that they liked them.

Numbuh 1, at this point, came back to the two of them, slurping his pistachio ice cream.

"Now, you guys, that's great and all that you have found out your mutual secret, but we really must go to Numbuh 4 for his 'blackmail' problem."

"It's not a problem… it's just that even with the blackmail, he most likely won't admit it. He's such an idiot sometimes, that even with such painfully obvious material, he'll try to convince us that he hates 'cruddy gals'." Numbuh 5 turned.

"Well… I suppose we are so far into it now, we've got to try." "Yeah… you're right. Let's go over to Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 shook her head in disgust.

"We can't, stupid… Numbuh 4 is right by Numbuh 3. She's not as stupid as she looks, and she'll guess what's happening!"

"Okay… so… we have to lure Numbuh 4 over here?" asked Numbuh 2. "Yes… but how?"

Cough, cough- I said this was going to be a long chapter, but instead I'm going to break this up into Chapter Nine… Chapter ten will be the last REAL chapter… then, Chapter Eleven will be the last chapter, and the closure:D


	9. GASP!

**A Typical Day**

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Numbuh 392**

**Disclaimer: Err… -sweat drops- You couldn't POSSIBLY think I'm the great Tom Warburton, eh? 'Cause he'd have much better writing skills and story plots than me… ;**

**Chapter Ten: GASP!**

"Err… duh!" Numbuh 5 said. "Wit' da magazine! What've we been talkin' bout dis whole time?"

The others looked sheepishly at Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 2 grabbed the magazine, and shouted to Numbuh 4 "Look what we've got!"

Numbuh 4 didn't really hear them; he was too busy singing at the top of his lungs "Na na na NA! Buried in the sand!" How DID he do that without losing his voice?

But, then he looked up… and saw his magazine… the magazine with the pictures of HER in them… he gasped.

'Oh, crud… what if they found 'em? What'll Ah do…?' he thought… and struggled from the mound of sand.

After some fumbling to get out, he ran at full speed to them, and gasped, very angrily, at Numbuh 5's smirk, and at Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2's half smiles.

"J-J-Just WHAT do yeh think yeh're doin' with meh magazione?" He shouted.

"Well, we'll get to da point. We want ya ta go tell Numbuh 3 how ya feel for her, 'nd if ya don,' we have your drawings ta show 'er." Numbuh 5 smirked even wider.

Numbuh 4 gasped loudly for the third time. What they were doing was… evil! Don't they know that it's **impossible** for a guy like him to tell someone like her? How she'd give him a hug, and say 'I love you, too!' but not like **THAT? **The embarrassment he'd have to go through?

But… he'd rather tell her himself, than have Numbuh 5 and the other idiots show her…

"Fione."

Everyone else gasped (A/N: see why this chapter is called GASP?) … they didn't think that he'd agree so easily!

"Ah'll tell her when we are about the leave."

Everyone thought that was reasonable… and they also wondered where Numbuh 3 was…

"Numbuh 4… you can tell me now…" Numbuh 3 mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

Numbuh 4 turned pale. –Dramatic gasp- Numbuh 3 was listening the whole time!

OHH… I guess Numbuh 3 got bored with her widdle sandcastle, eh? Hehe… I've got it goin' on now! All of my stories shall soon be complete! YAY :D


	10. Amazingness!

A Typical Day

Chapter Ten

Amazingness!  
-Numbuh 392

Disclaimer: No! I don't own Kids Next Door! Get away! –heave- -gasp- -puff-

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 with solemn eyes. Numbuh 4 was speechless.

He looked like he couldn't breathe… told you he was practicing to bury himself in his grave when he buries himself in the sand! (A/n: My attempt at humor… a reviewer liked that part… so, sorry if it's not funny… xX;)

Numbuh 2 clapped him on the back, sending Numbuh 4 into coughing fits.

He calmed down after a few spasms… and tried to speak. His voice was hoarse and shaky.

(A/N: Most people who write stories of romance aren't realistic. They think a person who likes someone that finds out the other person has mutual feelings for them can be all suave, and kiss the person on the spot. That CAN'T be true… especially with kids!)

"Y-y-you w-were listenin' the w-whole time?" he inquired. (Trying to think of better words to use than asked and said!)

"Yes, I was." She responded, aware that this was not something a 'normal' Numbuh 3 would do. She could tell, for all eyes were on her. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomache, she knew this was hard for him. It was hard for her too…

"I was bored of making sandcastles… well, that's not all of it… I saw you all over here, and I wanted to know what happened. I came quickly and quietly, and you were all too busy with the magazine and yelling to notice me. I ended up hearing the last words said." She finished. She felt like she had done a crime.

"But… I also have something I need to tell you, Numbuh 4…

He knew what she was about to say: she didn't like him in 'that' way. He wished that he could've just told her the way he planned… this was totally unexpected, and he was unprepared… in more ways than one…

"I like you too. I mean—not in the 'I like you as in friends' way…" At this point, she saw the downcast face of Numbuh 4… and started speaking even quicker.

"ButIreallydolikeyouIhave just beenafraidtotellyouandI'msorrythatIeavesdroppedandIhopeyouunderstand"

"WHA?" He had just noticed that the other members of the team had vanished. They knew that they didn't want an audience.

"I have had a crush on you the whole time." She informed him. (I'm finding I can use many words besides asked and said!)

He was more unprepared for that than being rejected.

"WHA?" Numbuh 3 just watched him open and close his mouth… and smiled.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped on what you said about liking me… but I'm glad I did, in a way. I would've never told you that I liked you."

Numbuh 4 started to look angry… in a playful way.

"Now, let's not act like we're in some ol' cruddy romance movie, or somethin' cruddy loike that…"

HEHES! That was the full chapter of ATD! I'll go back and edit/revise the chapters over the summer, making them clearer, and stuff like that. I feel so… accomplished now! My first full story, done! But don't worry… I have two more stories to update and all that stuff… xD But… I'm debating on whether or not to keep the story as it is, or add a closure as planned. / I'm not sure… really, I like it the way it ended, but I did mention I would give ya'll a closure… whatever… please review with your answer to whether or not I should have a closure:D

With love always -No! I'm not a cruddy romance girl, Numbuh 4!-

- Numbuh 392


End file.
